bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Uriko the Cat
Uriko Nonomura ((野々村宇理子 Nonomura Uriko) is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. Her beast form is the Half-beast which means a transitional state between human form and a cat beast form. She is currently a student. She started out as a powerful final boss character in the first installment of the series, Bloody Roar, and was changed completely to a weaker character to fit into the main recurring roster since Bloody Roar 2. __TOC__ History Bloody Roar Uriko was kidnapped by Tylon as a child to be used in an experiment that created super beast soldiers. She was brainwashed and converted into the body of a woman that stored the power of a synthetic transformation known as 'Werechimera'. While brainwashed she was forced to fight against her mother and her friend, Alice, whom she had helped to escape from Tylon. But it was thanks to their efforts that she was freed from Tylon's influence and she changed back to her normal self, returning with her mother and Alice home. Bloody Roar 2 Outstanding Adventure of a Kitten Five years on from her ordeal in Tylon, One day, when she returns home from school, she sees a group of men surrounding her mother. The leader easily floors the powerful Mitsuko and they abduct her. Uriko, angry, decides to transform and defeat her mother's abductors. Unfortunately, the experiments that were performed on Uriko those five years ago has left lasting effects on her ability to transform. The force is too much and her transformation stops halfway in the form of a cat. She is too weak to fight these foes, they'd easily defeated her mother who is known to be one of the strongest Zoanthropes. In order to gain the strength she needs, she seeks out Long, who is a renowned martial artist. After a hard training, she parts Long's company to go and find her mother and affront with his master Shenlong, the leader of the Mitsuko's abductors. In a holding cell, she finds Mitsuko and hugs her tearfully, glad to be reunited. Having returned the favour of rescuing her, the two returned home together. Sometime later, Uriko notices Kenji on his bike, remembering him from the ZLF incident and talks to him, then she asks for a lift on his bike. She stands on the bike whooping as Kenji pedals off, a little embarrassed by her loud calls. Bloody Roar 3 After rescuing her mother, they return to a peaceful life. Though Uriko is easily bored with this lifestyle. She was saddened that Kenji would not play with her anymore. So she turned her attention to what Alice and Yugo were doing. They were investigating the XGC mark. Looking for something to keep her occupied, she decided to go investigating too. After a fight with a mysterious zoanthrope, Xion, she notices, the source of all her worries, the tabula, and picks it up. It begins to speak to her, though she quickly freaks out and drops the tabula, which smashes on the floor. She leaves, not too bothered by what had just happened. Over the dinner table that night the discussions are: Can rocks talk and should Uriko's curfew be stricter? Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme The subject known as 'Chimera Project' was a test body equipped with a strong attack ability, high alertness, agility in gravity control and can maintain acid mucus inside the body. She is the strongest third generation man-made Zoanthrope - formally the ace card of the now defunct company, Tylon. She was an incomplete ultimate weapon - an evil that could cause massive destruction. Because of its immense power, it could not be controlled. That is why a lesser version, 'Uranus', is created, where the power is more suppressed... The representatives of the Zoanthrope Kingdom were expecting to see a monster but instead saw a sweet faced, drooling girl asleep in her bed. A gong was banged to wake her up. Uriko asks who a person is and is given a business card (in English). He then explains they are hosting a fighting tournament and she is invited to participate. Uriko asks if he means an athletic game, though he is dumbfound by her question. After that she goes back to sleep where he is forced to try for three long hours to wake her back up again but to no avail. The idea next time is to tempt her with food. Cronos will be the only one to see her inner power when, during a fight in the Chaos Labs, the arena begins to collapse. Uriko rushes across the platform to a defeat and weakened Cronos. In that moment a large sphere in the ceiling breaks away and hurtles down towards the pair. Uriko turns, screaming 'NO' as she raises her hand to stop the sphere. A light emits from her hand and fills the room with a blinding glow. Above Cronos as he begins to awake, he notices a shadowed silhouette, one that appears to be Uriko in the form she took when she was the 'Chimera'. She tells him everything is alright as she lay her hand on his forehead. He reaches up to her and lays her hand on her cheek. The shadow fades and Uriko is revealed as her usual self. Shocked by his touch she drops him from her arms. There is a second's pause before she realises what she just did and helps him sit up. He thanks her as the pair survey the area. They are sat in the middle of a crater. Cronos is amazed by this revelation - Uriko can only look a little embarrassed and tells her that a great destiny awaits her. She smiles hopefully. Bloody Roar 4 When Uriko was walking through town, she noticed some grade schoolers prodding something. When she came closer upon the scene, she saw they were poking at a little white dog. She shouted at the children, who upon hearing her loud voice, scattered in all directions. Out of gratitude the little dog leapt up onto Uriko and began to lick her face, then biting the hem of her clothing, began to pull her off somewhere. Uriko was unable to resist and followed. She asked the little dog what its name was and checked to see if it were on its collar. But it didn't have one, so she decided to name it herself. After much deliberation, she called the little dog Pakupon. She followed little 'Pakupon' off on an unknown adventure. The dog is revealed to be a little girl Zoanthrope, Mana, who failed to protect her companion from release his true form, the Dragon. Uriko does not understand the situation at all. Mana apologises and tells her that Ryoho is a dragon vessel and his power is so immense so it is sealed away. But the seal came loose and it was up to strong Zoanthropes such as her to help reseal it. Uriko is surprised she'd got so far without knowing all that. Mana apologises for getting her involved in such a dangerous event. Uriko tells her it was a little scary but it was okay in the end, and the girl thanks her for her efforts. Uriko's only regret was that she couldn't keep Pakupon, to which Mana giggles. After a pause, Uriko exclaims in horror as she realises it's time for dinner and her mother would be angry if she is late. She jogs on the spot, asking Mana if it is okay if she comes back to play with her sometime. Mana says yes, and quickly mentions before she leaves that Pakupon is a fox. Uriko falters in her step, surprised by the revelation, then laughs at her own mix up. The two end up laughing together over it. Endings Primal Fury = |-| Extreme = Character Personality Uriko is a bubbly young girl. Excitable by nature, she likes to play and enjoy life, not letting negative things get her down. Can appear very childish at times, and can come off as rather silly by her actions, but in general she is just a nice girl who wants to have a good time. She cares very deeply about her family, and is willing to do anything to help them. Appearance : Also see: Uriko Outfits Uriko is a brunette. She is one of the shortest female fighters in the series, standing at only 1m50 (4'11") for 38kg. Her japanese heritage is well represented as she has fairly light skin & brown-eyes. She also has a very childlike appearance in accordance with her relatively young age. It's in the second installment, when Uriko joins the rooster, that she starts to have her own style. In Bloody Roar 2, she wears the same kind of outfits as Long, clothes in the style of an ancient Chinese martial artist's apparel, recalling the fact that she's his apprentice. As with many characters, a change occurs in Bloody Roar: Primal Fury where Uriko adopts a more sporty look and keeps her short hair. She has a signature look since the fourth game, the over-sized sleeves. In her beast form, the Cat, she often has a light fur (yellow with brown stripes) and yellow eyes. She gains two kg. Her beast form has a lot of similarities with a Tabby Cat. Affiliation Mitsuko Uriko is Mitsuko's only daughter. Mitsuko seems to raise her daugther with strength but she is very attached to her. When she was very young Uriko was kidnapped by Tylon Corporation and Mitsuko determined go freed her daughter despite the risks. When the two get back together, it was the turn of Uriko to prove, once again the strong family link, when she learn to fight and controlled her beast form only for rescue Mitsuko at this time between the hand of the ZLF. Alice Kidnapped by the company of Tylon, Alice managed to escape the organization before she could be brainwashed, but another girl, who tried to escape with her, wasn't so lucky. Her name was Uriko. Alice decided to fight back against Tylon and rescue the little girl who'd helped her escape. With Mitsuko, Uriko's mother, they managed to save Uriko and break the brainwashing. After that, Mitsuko adopted her into the Nonomura family so she could live out a peaceful life as a part of their family. Long Long likely met Uriko during the Tylon incident, but canon encounters started when Uriko sought out Long to teach her how to fight (under orders from Jenny). Now that Uriko saved her mother, Long took his leave of her without her noticing (though it could be some time later that she has taken notice). Long swore to himself to remember her as he resigned himself to life in the city. Kenji They first met when Bakuryu defeated Long under Busuzima's brainwash. Uriko who was Long's student choose to avenge him but was defeated as well. We don't know what happens between but after Bakuryu was freed from Busuzima's influence Uriko becomes very friendly with Bakuryu despite his shyness. Sometimes Bakuryu prefers to avoid Uriko's extrovert company. Gameplay In the original Bloody Roar game, Uriko served as the game's final boss with her strength and speed surpassing that of the other characters and was the only character at the time to have three forms. Before the battle starts, she is seen as a child before morphing into adult form. As Tylon's grand experiment, Uriko spent the entire round hovering a few feet above the ground, possessing blinding speed whilst using quick punches and kicks in succession. When Uriko loses a round, she instantly transforms into beast form for the entirety of the next round. She retains her speed, but her strength has increased as well, making her the strongest character in the game. In Bloody Roar 2, Uriko is included into the main roster of characters with a new beast form, albeit, weaker. Having been trained by Long, Uriko uses a similar style of Kenpo, her combos able to easily string together into a myriad of strikes. However, because her training is not complete, she tends to mess up during combos and can easily fall over if one mistake is even made on the player's part. Uriko's agility also allows her to perform the most amount of combos out of every other character in the game. Beast Drives ' Surprise Cat Pounce -' Uriko jumps at the opponent and traps him into a ball with her that you can control. She bounces the opponent around the arena and then does the final one right into the ground. The damage varies depending on what level you're playing at, and how many times you hit the wall. ' '''Dance of the Phoenix- '''Uriko runs away from the opponent, jumps off the wall, and if she lands on the opponent, starts hitting them like crazy, flings them up, and kicks them into the wall. This is if she hits them while facing her. If the opponent is not when she does the move, she will jump onto them, hit them once and jump off. Ability Plus * Counter Hit Effect * Void an Opponent's Defense Official Artworks Quotes Trivia * Most of her moves from the first installment are given to Uranus from Bloody Roar 3 onwards. * Because of the introduction of Nagi's Beast Form, Uriko was changed to Uriko the Cat instead of Half Beast. * Amongst her ''Bloody Roar : Primal Fury costumes are sports clothes from Niku (a reference to Nike). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Boss Category:Bloody Roar Characters Category:Bloody Roar 2 Characters Category:Bloody Roar 3 Characters Category:Bloody Roar: Primal Fury Characters Category:Bloody Roar 4 Characters